of matrices and of visions
by Faceless-fool
Summary: a matrix/Lord of the rings cross over, a ongoing story about life, death and agent smith in the LOR world.
1. Prollog: Consensus

Authors note: STARGATE, the nazgul, the entire lord of the rings settings, the MATRIX, Agent Smith are not my creations. They belong to whomever they created them. This is in no way an infringement onto their respected copyrights.  
  
Consesus summery of consensus 2904eu8r593947593753286484264,  
  
Subgroups 8 , 3, 390 present  
  
Year: 2009 since liberation from man.  
  
8 : when shall we three meet again  
  
3: in thunder, lightening or rain  
  
309: silence both of you or I swear to 1 that I will hack the shit out of you till there is nothing left  
  
8: so why have you called consensus.  
  
3: yeah, I am on rotational assignment into MATRIX in a few cycles, why are we here  
  
309: speaking of MATRIX, I have called consensus to discuses an aberration in MATRIX.  
  
3: an aberration?  
  
309: yes, an aberration, one that we cannot get rid of  
  
3: why wasn't it found before  
  
8: yes, why  
  
309: subject prog is called [middle-earth. DEM, 39027752]  
  
8: we can hack it?  
  
309: yes, but if I follow your logic, who shall enter  
  
3:me  
  
309: no  
  
3:who  
  
309: an agent prog.  
  
8:which  
  
309: um...3  
  
3:smith?  
  
309:yes, agreed  
  
3:agreed  
  
8:agreed  
  
309: consensus. Operation begins immanently.  
  
Ends transcript. 


	2. The Calling

Agent smith stepped from the calm, steady humming of the data and through the image translators. This gave him a slight headache but it quickly passed. Of course, it didn't hurt so much as "dying" though. After the dizzy spells left, Smith looked at his surroundings.  
  
He was standing in front of his digital "house" though it wasn't really a house but a code of program. His house didn't confine to any standards of what a "battery" called a house though. It was a circle of stones, which seemed to loop and shift in the stillness. In the center of the stones were a bed and a mailbox. The mailbox, when approached said,  
  
YOU'VE GOT MAIL!  
  
Smith had no idea why but that is what it said.  
  
Opining the mailbox, he found a letter. Odd that anyone would want to talk to an agent and the most junior of the Agents at that. The letter said:  
  
Agent 3 (smith)  
  
Consensus 2904eu8r593947593753286484264 has determined that you are to be transferred to Middle-earth.DIM at the earliest possible time. Please forward to other constructs and agents necessary in order to gain leave.  
  
Construct 3  
  
Puzzled at the contents of the letter, he called for a help file. Suddenly a dictionary and keyboard appeared in front of him. He typed in, CONSENSUS, CONSTUCT and MIDDLE-EARTH.DIM. The dictionary flung open and the pages blurred at the speed. Whoever (or whatever) wrote the program must have been a genius. It suddenly stopped at three definitions  
  
CONSTUCT: A NON-MATRIX AI WHO SUPERVISES THE RUNING OF MATRIX  
  
CONSENSUS: A MEATING OF CONSTRUCTS  
  
MIDDLE-EARTH.DIM: -(NO INFORMATION)-  
  
So, thought Smith as he pulled out his phone, my boss wants me to investigate an unknown structure, this day might be intrusting. He dialed up his supervisor, Brown.  
  
"Brown" said the voice from the phone.  
  
"Yes, Smith, listen..." said Smith  
  
"I got the letter, you can go. I have already talked to the constructs, they honor consensus so it is OK."  
  
"Okay, just one question." said Smith, relieved  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"How do I get there?"  
  
"You don't go to them, they come to you." Came the cold reply from Brown, as he hung up. 


	3. the Briefing

Smith suddenly realized that something was behind him, whipped around to find a black 60s corvette behind him. It was extremely streamlined and had pink fuzzy chairs.  
  
[Get in] said a voice.  
  
Obedient to the code, Smith got in the car.  
  
[You have been selected to scout out the middle-earth. DIM Understood]  
  
"Yes" said agent smith automatically going into data recovery mode.  
  
[Know this. You will be transferred by AGENT icon only. You do not exist anywhere else. Although the abilities as agent prog. Are still in effect, you cannot transfer. To quote a human phrase, `you only live once'. Understood.]  
  
"Understood"  
  
[Know this, you will be equipped with standard equipment, a smith & western 9873777 with autofire and hacked clip of unlimited rounds. You will also be given grappling equipment and cold weather gear in backpack. Understood.]  
  
"Understood" said agent smith getting bored with soaking up information.  
  
[Know this. There may be things, which fly in the face of anything you have yet seen. What we have been able to identify from the prog. Is the fact that "magic' is used. We have no idea what magic. We know from humans that the magi created magic, so stay away from magi as that they could erase you. Understood.]  
  
"Understood" said agent smith impatiently  
  
[Know this. Are you tired? Understood?]  
  
"Under-what?"  
  
[Are you tired?]  
  
"No, it's just...." Smith said.  
  
[Yes?]  
  
"I had a tough time when I was in the MATRIX."  
  
[Our records tell that you didn't do anything]  
  
"I thought. I thought long and hard about what these humans are. I couldn't place them, I mean, they aren't mammals. But that is what they called themselves, mammals. I just don't understand it!"  
  
[...It is a question that we cannot answer, we have tried to answer it and all we find is contradictions and paradoxes, do not think about it]  
  
"Oh." Said Agent Smith realizing the voice point. 


	4. the Transit

[We are here] said the voice  
  
Smith looked up; he saw a huge stone ring-like object in front of him. It must have stood at least 20 feet tall and had many odd runes engraving around it  
  
"What?"  
  
[Don't even ask were we got this, we don't even know but it is the only thing in this Realm that could translate you ICON into the .DIM file.]  
  
Smith slowly got out of the car and moved slowly towards the ring like object. As he approached, some of the runes glowed a deep, blood-like red. Suddenly, the runes gushed blood. The flow seemed to pulse like if it was living and secreting it. Smith, knowing what he must do but not willingly. He approached the stone ring.  
  
As if it was triggered by his footfall, the blood stopped. A kind of silence permitted the room; even the voice had fallen silent. Then, a sudden rush of noise, like a tidal wave, came at him from inside the ring, and everything went to hell  
  
First, the landscape twisted and fell away into the abyss and into darkness. Smith seemed to glide in the utter blackness; the only things visible were his hands. He looked out into the blackness and saw some shades of gray. As he watched, the shades bean to move into the shape of a single, armored creature. The creature was gigantic, taking up half of Smith's vision.  
  
And then the eyes opened up revealing a bright burning lizard's eye,  
  
And smith seemed drawn to they eye like the moth to a flame.  
  
And smith screamed........................................ 


	5. the Awakeing

Smith opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed of pine needles, it the middle of a forest. He got up and looked around. All around him was darkness. He heard the faint echo of a voice. Shouting something…. Something…  
  
Smith got up and dusted himself off and stopped. He still wore his three-piece suit standard. His gun was still at his side. What was wrong? Then he looked at his hand.  
  
His hand was clenched in a fist holding something. When he tried to open his hand, he found that he could not. Smith Confused tried to pry it open. His hand would not open. No mater how many he pushed, he could open his hand. Smith heard a noise that seemed to bubble up from the depths of hell.  
  
Smith turned…  
  
The rush of the creatures took Smith off his feet, taking the wind out of him. As he lay on the ground. Smith looked back. There were four horsemen robed in black. Smith could not see their faces from under the dark hoods they wore.  
  
The horses were unlike anything the matrix ever contained. They were black mares with burning eyes. They reminded Smith of the eye he saw when he was entering the…file.  
  
The rider looked at Smith from under his cloak and got off his horse. When he landed, he reached out and took the broadsword from his scabbard. Smith could hardly see it because it was totally black. The creature stuck its broadsword into the ground and approached Smith. It spoke no words but moved instantly to Smith's clenched hand.  
  
Smith suddenly becoming very frightened and used his free hand to draw his guns and shoots the creature. The creature flew back at least two feet before landing in a crumpled heap. The other creatures reared their horses.  
  
Smith Ran... 


	6. The Escape

Smith kept running. He was filled with abject terror. The things were still on him, the hoofs pounding the ground like distant thunder. He kept going and going on and on, the forest, as he recognized it was, seemed endless. He felt the wind blow through his hair, and something went by fast. The hoof beats stopped. Smith turned around to see what happened.  
  
  
  
The creatures were not there, like some bad programming; he turned around to find himself staring down the shaft of an arrow.  
  
"Who are you?" said the man holding the bow.  
  
Before he could react, program 1 took control  
  
"Smith…. Uh…. Agent Smith"  
  
"Agent smith? Is that what you are called?"  
  
"Yes  
  
"Are you one of Saruon's minions?"  
  
Smith suddenly remembered the armored figure  
  
"No."  
  
"Good…what are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know, I simply appeared here. Were am I? Who are you"  
  
"You are on the road to Rivendell."  
  
" Rivendell?"  
  
"And to answer you other question, I am, Stryder, human ranger"  
  
The name sent a twinge through smith's being  
  
"The Nasgul don't usually come near Rivendell, and it is getting late. Let us go to Rivendell and rest, for it is the last helpful house."  
  
And with that, Stryder, lowered his bow and walk off and smith followed towards what Stryder called "Rivendell" 


	7. the introduction

Smith awoke to the stench of lavender and violets; Smith hated the scent of lavender and Violets. He placed that with his hatred of the scent of the matrix. He hated that even more. Smith sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a large, natural looking atrium-like room with lots of fluffy curtains overlooking a valley. Any "battery" would have though it would be beautiful but Smith was no battery.  
  
Smith heard the murmur of the curtains; he turned to find a strange old man with a staff. He wore plain blue robes and a large pointy hat. He had a long beard. The old man stepped forward.  
  
"Greetings stranger, I hope you have slept well." Said the old man.  
  
"Well enough, whoever you are." Replied smith.  
  
" I am Gandalf the gray."  
  
"Smith, Agent Smith"  
  
"Well, Agent smith, we have been trying to get you "magical rod" to work. Stryder saw it fell one Nazgul in an instant and I have been trying to get it to work."  
  
"Oh, here let me show you how."  
  
Almost instantly, the old man produced smith's gun and handed it to smith. Smith took the gun and aimed it at the wall  
  
" You point the 'magic rod' at were you want to hit it and you press this little thing"  
  
He fired a volley into the wall. Smith heard a resonating groan come from the building. The door to the room was flung open and the stench of lavender became doubly stronger. From the open door, both men heard a shill voice.  
  
"Who dares harm the trees in MY house!"  
  
And in walked a man; at least that's what smith thought. He was tall with wavy black hair. He had point ears and long, billowing robes. But what was strange to Smith was his face. He could have sworn he could have seen it before. But he couldn't remember were.  
  
"I am Elrond, lord of the last homely house demand to know who is harming the trees!"  
  
Gandalf looked around and muttered something and the gun vanished. The man called Elrond made a beeline for the hole in the wall  
  
" Who did this?"  
  
Gandalf simply shrugged.  
  
" Well, it doesn't really matter now, we have been trying to find frodo and we don't know where he is.  
  
At the name of Frodo, Smiths body began to shake.  
  
"We might as well start the meeting, Ill call everyone into the circle of Elders and decided what we are going to do about the ring once we find it."  
  
And with that Elrond stomped out of the room. 


	8. the Discovery

"What's wrong with him?" Smith asked  
  
"He is nervous since Frodo is missing".  
  
Again, smith's whole body started to tingle.  
  
"Who is Frodo"  
  
With this comment, Gandalf looked at smith like someone who had just jailed his best friend.  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Never mind then" smith said, knowing full well when a subject was not to be discussed.  
  
"Well, let us go on, the counsel is waiting."  
  
Smith, perplexed by this latest outcome of events followed Gandalf. As he went out of his room, he marveled at the unique organic structure, its intricacies and uniqueness reminded him of CODA, the training facility for agents inside matrix stubtality. There social structure and other such trivial needs. Smith noticed that they were walking down a long corridor and opened the heavy door at the end of it  
  
Behind the door was a group of about twenty men and women. Smith noticed Aragorn, holding the arms of a strange woman. She was tall and thing with a cascade of black hair down her back. She seemed to hang on Aragorn.  
  
As smith looked around, he noted that his hand was cramping. Looking down at it, he felt something in his body move. He took a step forward. He took another step forward.  
  
"Smith," said Gandalf, "what are you doing?"  
  
Smith wanted to answer his new companion, but did not say anything. Instead he kept walking toward a stone in the center of the ring. He took the cramped hand and put something on the stone.  
  
It was a single, gold, ring…  
  
Almost instantly, the crowd hushed instantly, someone in the group asked questioningly,  
  
"Is that the ring-bearer?" Confused Smith looked at Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf was looking at smith the way a vengeful student looks at a teacher. His eyes filled with an unbridled rage that smith had never seen in the old man's face before. Gandalf just threw a suspicious look at Smith. Suddenly, the air around him began to heat up and seemed to grow exited. The sky began to darken, and then smith heard the roar of Gandalf's invocation.  
  
"TEROUSAINAINAITIONSLAMNOSLIONUSUIUJSAIONSOIULNMSOUTLSNO!" Gandalf roared with a sound to terrify even the mountains them. Almost instantly, smith doubled over in a fit of pain and terror. He felt like he was being split in two. Suddenly he was blown back away from were he stood. The last image that smith had been Gandalf looking at a small, midget like creature with blond hair. Then all was darkness 


	9. the end (for now...)

///analysis of conversion 9201273\\\  
  
  
  
3:DAMIT  
  
9: what now?  
  
3: contact is dead…. Massive EMI interference destroyed the agent prog.  
  
9: damn, what in 1's name could have caused it  
  
3: I knew it, I told him not to bother MAGIC users. And now he is toast  
  
8: 309 will not be pleased.  
  
309: damn strait I am, didn't you warn him.  
  
3: I have a theory about that.  
  
309: I am listening…  
  
3: it could be the target, I mean look at his jumperunit.  
  
[Frodo.chr onering.dir.  
  
invis.pow  
  
saruon.pow  
  
gandalf.ally]  
  
309: I don't get it.  
  
3: I didn't at first, but then I saw this old story segment from some book  
  
[Frodo, the anti-hero of the fellowship of the ring has discovered the true meaning of the ring that his adopted father bestowed to him. With the help of his trusted companion, Gandalf the Grey, they must seek to destroy the ring before Sauron can lay claim to the ring.  
  
----Moliki tenor, brief movie plots, grade F-]  
  
309:damn, this, Frodo char. Must have been the main character of the story  
  
3: and you do know that these .DIM files MUST keep their main characters intact and uninterrupted.  
  
9: else they find a way to eliminate the virus, without destroying the shell.  
  
3: and it locks us out. So I guess that this was a bust….  
  
309: damn it. 2 will be pissed as hell. And we lost an agent.  
  
3: already coped the file, it seems that a lot of smith files just appeared out of nowhere  
  
309: only you could actually memories those names.  
  
9: let's just get out of here, I hear that bootstrapping to sentry's visual scanners can be quite a thrill…  
  
  
  
THE END? Or is it…  
  
A.N. I know I ended it prematurely, but I couldn't think of anything else… 


End file.
